Parent U.S. application Ser. No. 451,401, filed Dec. 20, 1982, discloses a method and apparatus for forming spirally wound, heat-shrinkable tamper bands. These tamper bands may be formed as generallly cylindrical tubular segments which are cut from a spirally wound tube of heat-shrinkable material. The tamper bands are preferably formed from expanded polystyrene since its brittle nature readily indicates opening or like tampering of an associated container when the band is heat-shrunk into close fitting association with the container and its closure. The tamper bands can also be formed from other heat-shrinkable expanded thermoplastic materials, such as polypropylene, polyethylene, or polyvinyl chloride. Portions of the above copending application not inconsistent with the present disclosure are herein incorporated by reference.
As will be recognized, efficient and inexpensive manufacture of tamper bands and like tamper-evident seals is highly desirable so that their cost does not add significantly to the cost of products with which they are used. In this regard, fabrication of tamper bands from spirally wound material has proven to be a highly cost-effective improvement upon previous techniques employed for fabricating heat-shrinkable tamper bands. In order to further promote efficient and inexpensive manufacture of tamper bands, it is desirable to provide an arrangement whereby the individual heat-shrinkable tube segments can be quickly and accurately cut from the spirally wound tube of heat-shrinkable material which is formed during their manufacture. The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cutting individual tube segments in a highly efficient matter, preferably in conjunction with formation of a spirally wound tube of material. While past arrangements for cutting tubular material have typically operated to cut the material from its outer surface, the present invention uniquely functions to internally cut the tube of material into segments.